


Texts, Tags, and Others: From (Yours Truly) the Characters of the Flash and Arrow

by dreamingofa_ghost



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry is a sassy cinnamon roll, Comfort, Crack, F/M, Felicity and Caitlin and Iris are Barry's girls (duhhhh), Fluff, He's so adorable, Hurt, Len is like super protective of Barry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Barry, Olivarry, Oliver's a sucker for Barry, Pining Oliver, Superhero Texts, craaaaack, flarrow, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofa_ghost/pseuds/dreamingofa_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it might be a mistake to let Barry, Oliver, Cisco, Caitlin, etc. gain access to the world known as "Social Media", which includes Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, Snapchat, and others.<br/>Or,<br/>In which the characters of the Flash and Arrow get addicted to texting and other social media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Oliver Queen is Desperate (Pathetically So)

**Oliver:** Barry.

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 

_Thea has entered the group chat_

 

 **Thea:** holy shit stop spamming will u fuck its so annoying

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 

_Cisco has entered the group chat_

 

 **Cisco:** Um. Ollie? You okay there?

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 

_JDig has entered the group chat_

 

 **JDig:** He’s pathetically moping over a fight between him and Barry.

 **Cisco:** oooooh. Let me guess. Barry isn’t picking up his phone?

 **JDig:** Yep.

 **Cisco:** So he decides to spam him? Through groupchat?

 **JDig:** …yep.

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 **Cisco** : *ignores Oliver* what’s the fight about?

 

_xIrisx has entered the group chat_

 

 **xIrisx:** Mister Billionaire there thought it might be good to do an ice-bucket challenge. With Barry.

 

_Caitlin, Harry, Jay, and Roy have entered the group chat_

 

 **Cisco:** …

 **JDig:** …

 **Caitlin:** …

 **Harry:** …

 **Jay:** …

 **Roy:** …

 **Thea:** that’s…beyond stupid. Even for u ollie.

 **Oliver:** Shut up.

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 

_Barry has entered the group chat_

 

 **Barry:** Are you telling me to shut up now?

 **Oliver:** Wha-No! I would never say shut up to you! I was saying it to THEA, not you. Never you, Barry. Babe. Light of my life. Honeybunch. Smookins. Love.

 **Cisco:** This is awkward in so many levels.

 

_Laurel and Tommy have entered the group chat_

 

 

 **Caitlin:** …is he always like this?

 **Laurel:** …no. This is a first. I think he’s actually desperate.

 **Tommy:** heh.

 **Barry:** Oliver. Were you thinking clearly when you dumped a bucket of ice down at me during a mission?

 **Oliver:** …I was drunk, babe! You know I can’t control my actions that well when I’m drunk. I didn’t even know it was you!

 **Barry:** …you kissed me, Oliver.

 **Oliver:** yep.

 **Barry:** and you didn’t know it was me?!

 **Oliver:** yep. I mean, no. I mean, maybe. I think. Oooooh snap. Battery’s at one percent. Gtg. Sorrybabeloveyoubaiiiii

 **Roy:** …this is so weird to witness right now.

 **Cisco:** I know right? I’m actually waiting for the popcorn.

 **Jay:** No worries. Here it is.

 **Caitlin:** omg Jay. That’s so amazing. You make the best popcorn. You’re so talented and skilled and muscled and wow. Right?

 

_Eddie has entered the group chat_

 

 **Laurel:** hell ya. Those abs.

 **Thea:** and those biceps omg

 **xIrisx:** Not to mention them legs.

 **Tommy:** Um. Laurel. My abs are killer compared to his.

 **Roy:** Have you not seen my biceps before, Thea?

 **Eddie:** Babe. I’ve got hot legs too.

 **Barry:** I know you’re there, Oliver. You haven’t left the group chat. If you’re going to continue to ignore me, you won’t get any…rewards tonight.

 **Harry:** TMI.

 **xIrisx:** Slay, Bear.

 **Laurel:** You show Ollie who’s boss

 **Thea:** Put him in his place!

 **Caitlin:** …what she said.

 **Oliver:** IM HERE DO I STILL GET REWARDS I SWEAR IM STILL HERE

 

_Barry has left the group chat_

 

 **Oliver:** fucking shit Barry is this revenge? For the ice bucket thing? Barry? Hon? Sugarcakes? Honey blossom? Babe? Sweetie pie?

 **Harry:** I’ve had enough of this Earth-1 shit.

 

_Harry has left the group chat_

 

 **Caitlin:** Uh. Hey. Jay. I’ve been meaning to show you around the…lab. Downstairs.

 **Jay:** Oh. Really. That’s…fascinating. Let’s go.

 **Cisco:** o gods is that your sex face right now? Oh gods. It is. I’m so grossed out.

 

_Cisco, Caitlin, and Jay have left the group chat_

 

 **xIrisx:** speaking of sex…

 **Eddie:** hehehehe

 **Laurel:** You know what that means, Tommy.

 **Tommy:** Yessir.

 **Thea:** …

 **Roy:** …

 **Thea:** …should we…

 **Roy:** …yeah, we should…

 

_xIrisx, Eddie, Laurel, Tommy, Thea, and Roy have left the group chat_

 

 **JDig:** Hey man, you’re on your own. Do what you think is best to win Barry’s affections back. Say sorry a million times or something. You ready?

 **Oliver:** Ready for what?

 **JDig:** To win back your boyfriend’s heart idiot. I’m gonna leave this group chat and you’re gonna do what you think will get Barry’s attention, okay?

 **Oliver:** okay. Just do what I think will get his attention.

 **JDig:** Yep. You got this man.

 **Oliver:** Yeah

 

_JDig has left the group chat_

 

 **Oliver:** …how do I get his attention

 **Oliver:** …oh wait.

 **Oliver:** I have an idea

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 **Oliver:** Barry.

 

_JDig has entered the group chat_

 

 **JDig:** you had one job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's totally fucked, Joe West is surprisingly scary, and Felicity Smoak's just enjoying the view.

**oliverQueen** mentioned **barryallen**  in a comment.

 

 **oliverQueen** tagged **barryallen**  in a photo.

 

 **oliverQueen** missing my barry's voice in bed, if you get what i mean ;););) miss you babe  **@barryallen**

 

 **felicitythebomb** ollie, im w barry rn.

 

 **oliverQueen** **@felicitythebomb** yeah so?

 

 **felicitythebomb** he's not on ig ollie. his dad is. 

 

 **oliverQueen** Tf you're lying. You're so lying. Why is Barry's dad on his instagram in the first place?  **@felicitythebomb**

 

 **felicitythebomb** he was just scrolling through ig, what's wrong w that? plus, he doesnt have ig. lo and behold, he realized u've tagged barry in a photo lol. ur screwed.

 

 **oliverQueen** wtf Why can't I delete this?! It's not deleting !  **@felicitythebomb**

 

 **_.IRIS._** lol omg hes so fucked right  **@felicitythebomb**

 

 **felicitythebomb** im just gonna watch this in real life and through comments  **@_.IRIS._**

 

 **_.IRIS._** luckyyy  **@_.IRIS._**

 

 **yoitscisco** hehehehehe cue in loki laughter amirite or amirite  **@_.IRIS._ @felicitythebomb**

 

 **felicitythebomb** hahaha your dad is trying to figure out how to see the tagged photo >:)  **@_.IRIS._** ollie's fucked  **@yoitscisco**

 

 **Laurelance** Oliver...I can't stress how ashamed and sorry I am for you...let's attend the funeral...this sunday? you guys free?  **@_.IRIS._ @felicitythebomb @yoitscisco**

 

 **yoitscisco** my schedule's kinda tight. let's make it at 6 AM. can you guys do that?  **@Laurelance @felicitythebomb @_.IRIS._**

 

 **_.IRIS._** bahaha ofc  **@yoitscisco @felicitythebomb @Laurelance**

 

 **felicitythebomb** i only have one black dress, and it's a bit showy. Thank okay?  **@yoitscisco @_.IRIS._ @Laurelance**

 

 **Laurelance** yeah, ofc  **@felicitythebomb @yoitscisco @_.IRIS._**

 

 **oliverQueen** for real? Are you guys actually planning my funeral?  **@_.IRIS._ @yoitscisco @felicitythebomb**   **@Laurelance** and I can't delete this? I'm sort of sensing an impending doom here.

 

 **theaaa_** omg im laughing so hard rn  **@_.IRIS._ @yoitscisco @felicitythebomb** **@Laurelance** i just saw this howw did it escalate to this hahaha

 

 **jdiggle21** hey man where's the funeral? I got the black suit and tie, but no place?  **@theaaa_ @_.IRIS._ @felicitythebomb @Laurelance @felicitythebomb** **@yoitscisco**

 

 **royharper** hey babe i think i left my suit at your place, and i can't get it until monday  **@theaaa_** can we make the funeral on a weekday guys  **@jdiggle21 @_.IRIS._ @yoitscisco** **@felicitythebomb @Laurelance**

 

 **Laurelance** you guys free on a Tuesday?  **@royharper @theaaa_ @yoitscisco @_.IRIS._ @felicitythebomb @jdiggle21**

 

 **jdiggle21** yeah i think i speak for all of us. according to the team schedule, there's nothing  **@royharper @theaaa_ @_.IRIS._ @yoitscisco @felicitythebomb @Laurelance**

 

 **barryallen** This is Joe West. Oliver. Make the funeral a Wednesday. I ain't making your death quick and easy.

 

 **oliverQueen @barryallen @felicitythebomb @Laurelance @theaaa_ @_.IRIS._ @royharper @yoitscisco**   **@jdiggle21** I'm sorry sir, it was a slip of a thumb. I accidentally posted this picture in public, and I have a dog back at home named Barry as well and I really miss his barks in the morning when I wake up. He usually sleeps with me in bed. These guys can testify to that.

 

 **theaaa_** no sir, he's lying  **@barryallen**

 

 **felicitythebomb @barryallen** im afraid that was a lie 

 

 **jdiggle21 @barryallen** i cant testify to that

 

 **Laurelance @barryallen** sir, don't believe a single word he says.

 

 **royharper** he's totally lying  **@barryallen**

 

 **yoitscisco @barryallen** all of the above ^

 

 **_.IRIS._** trust me dad  **@barryallen** that was a lie

 

 **barryallen**...well, Oliver? I'm heading your way right now.

 

 **felicitythebomb** oml he's serious. he just left the cafe  **@_.IRIS._ @jdiggle21 @royharper @theaaa_ @Laurelance @yoitscisco @oliverQueen**

 

 **oliverQueen** tell barry goodbye, and that i loved him  **@_.IRIS._ @felicitythebomb @royharper @theaaa_ @Laurelance @yoitscisco @jdiggle21**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super super super super late post. reviews are appreciated, as well as CONSTRUCTIVE criticism :)

**Author's Note:**

> I reply to reviews 'cuz I love 'em so much!!!! Rate and review please! <3


End file.
